


Schmerz

by x_Shadowheart_x



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Shadowheart_x/pseuds/x_Shadowheart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getrieben von seinen Instinkten, bewegte er sich lautlos, kroch über den Boden, wie eine Schlange, war eins mit der Erde, verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit. Unendlich langsam bewegte er sich, er hatte es nicht eilig, er wusste wo seine Beute war. Er spürte deren Nähe, wurde von ihr angezogen, wie die Motte vom Licht." </p><p>Wenn das gezähmte Monster erneut erwacht und die wage Hoffnung zerbricht, bleibt nichts außer der Angst und dem Grauen. Flieh nicht vor der Bestie, denn sie wird dich finden und ihre Rache wird dich verschlingen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_chan/gifts).



Der Mond verschwand immer wieder hinter der dichten Wolkendecke, die durch einen eiskalten Wind über den Himmel getrieben wurde. Ein Sturm schien sich zusammen zu brauen. In der Luft lag ein metallischer Geruch.

Die Schatten in den dunklen Straßen waren so tief, dass kein Blick sie durchdringen konnte. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt huschte durch die Gassen. Ihre Schritte waren schnell, zielstrebig, lautlos. Kurz blieb sie an der Ecke stehen und spähte auf die dahinterliegende Straße. Die gegenüberliegende Straßenlaterne gab ein zaghaftes Surren von sich, flackerte, erlosch, flammte wieder auf, erhellte für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht, das sich hinter der tief in die Stirn gezogene schwarze Kapuze verbarg, bevor sie wieder erlosch und gnädig das entstellte Gesicht der Dunkelheit übergab. Augen von einem solch durchdringendem dunklen Blau, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten, starrten auf die junge Frau, die mit schweren Schritten langsam den Weg entlang ging. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich als ob er die Witterung seines Opfers aufnehmen würden. Die Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. Das schmerzhafte Stechen, das dabei seine zernarbten Wangen durchfuhr, spürte er nicht. Er war auf der Jagd. Sein ganzes Dasein, seine Sinne waren einzig und allein auf seine Beute fixiert. Die Kapuze seines Pullis tief ins Gesicht gezogen, bückte er sich, zog das Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Gleich... gleich wäre es soweit. Ein erregender Schauer durchlief ihn. Seine Muskeln spannten sich. Die Straßen waren noch immer menschenleer. Es wäre so einfach, ein Kinderspiel.

Hier am Stadtrand, nahe am Hafen, waren kaum Wohnhäuser zu finden. In dieser Gegend schien die Luft dreckiger zu sein, der Straßenstaub dunkler. Alles war ein Spiel in grauen Farben. Der Gehweg, die Straßen und die bröckelnden Mauern… grau, zerfressen, alt. Hier wohnte niemand freiwillig. Der Rauch der riesigen Fabriktürme in diesem abgelegenem Stadtteil legte sich wie eine schmutzige Decke über alles. Sogar die Bäume sahen trostlos aus, kahl. Genau aus diesem Grund war ihm ihr gelbes Kleid wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit erschienen. Der leichte gelbe Stoff wurde von dem eisigen Wind angehoben, wehte hinter ihr her wie eine Flamme. Sie trug eine weiße Strickweste. Viel zu dünn für das Wetter. Sie musste frieren. Ein wohliger Seufzer stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, wie die scharfe Klinge durch ihre Haut dringen und ihr Blut sich einer heißen Fontäne gleich über seine bleichen, vernarbten Händen ergießen und ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Kälte daraus vertreiben würde.

Lauernd warf er einen Blick zurück. Immer noch menschenleer. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und trat auf die Hauptstraße. Die Straßenlaterne flackerte nach wie vor. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Seine Beute war gute 40 Meter vor ihm. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf, sog die kalte Herbstluft ein. Ein Hauch von Maiglöckchen. Ihr Duft? Noch 30 Meter. Er holte auf. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Messergriff. Seine Schritte wurden lauter, energischer. Es war pure Absicht. Sie sollte ihn hören, sie sollte sich unbehaglich fühlen. 20 Meter. Wie sie sich wohl verhalten würde? Ängstlich? Selbstbewusst? Es war gleichgültig. Am Ende würde sie wie alle anderen um ihr kleines, nutzloses Leben flehen. 10 Meter. Der Maiglöckchenduft verstärkte sich unwesentlich. Ein zarter Geruch, angenehm, nicht zu aufdringlich. 5 Meter. Gleich würde er…. Sie blieb stehen. Sekundenlang geschah nichts, keine Reaktion. Auch er war stehen geblieben. Die weit entfernt flackernde Straßenlaterne ließ die Klinge in seiner Hand aufblitzen. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Er erwartete einen Aufschrei, wenn sie ihn sah und erkannte was er in der Hand hielt.

Der Wind peitschte ihr das dunkle, schwere Haar ins Gesicht. Er konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen und es war doch so wichtig, dass er sie sah. Die wilde Angst die darin aufflackern würde. Er fühlte sich betrogen um seinen Moment. Der Moment, wenn seinem Opfer klar wurde, wer da vor ihr stand. Wenn seine Beute verstand, dass nun ein tödliches Spiel begann, das es nicht gewinnen konnte, das einzig und allein dafür da war um ihn glücklich zu machen. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung rollte über ihn hinweg, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in die dunklen Abgründe seiner Seele. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er würde sie dafür noch mehr leiden lassen. Sie standen sich gegenüber, sie um einiges kleiner als er. In ihrem gelben Kleid sah sie so zart und zerbrechlich aus wie eine kostbare Blüte, gepeitscht vom heftigen Wind. Ihr Blick schien auf sein Messer fixiert zu sein. Er konnte es nicht sagen, da sie den Kopf geneigt hielt und ihm bisher nicht ins Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Sie setze sich in Bewegung und kam mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Verwirrung und Belustigung wechselten sich bei ihm ab. Wollte sie ihn etwa angreifen? Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie in einem dieser Selbstverteidigungskurse und lachte innerlich auf. Sollte sie es nur versuchen. Das hier schien vergnüglicher zu werden als es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Sie blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Sobald sie den Arm ausstreckte, könnte sie ihn berühren. Ihr Duft hüllte sie beide ein, warm, lebendig. Zögerlich hob sie die Hand und verharrte kurz. Sein Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder, auf alles vorbereitet. Er betrachtete sie von oben herab. Ihr dunkles Haar verbarg nach wie vor ihr Gesicht, aber jetzt konnte er klar erkennen, dass sie tatsächlich auf seine Klinge starrte.

Ihre Hand näherte sich seinem Messer, strich über seinen Handrücken mit eiskalten Fingern. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das hier war einfach nur falsch, entschieden falsch. In diesem Moment ergriff sie entschlossen seine Hand mit dem Messer. Eher überrascht als erschrocken zuckte er zurück, Mit eisernem Griff hielt sie seine Hand, führte sie zu sich, setze die scharfe Klinge an ihre Kehle. Das kalte Metall jagte ihr einen kleinen Schauer durch den Körper.

Völlig überrumpelt starrte er sie an. Langsam legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken. Da! Endlich ihr Gesicht! Herzförmig, eine kleine gerade Nase, sanft geschwungene Augenbrauen, ein kleiner fester Mund. Beileibe keine Schönheit, dafür wirkte sie zu zart, zu durchscheinend. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und ließ seine Hand los. Die Klinge ruhte weiter auf ihrer Kehle. Langsam breitete sie die Arme aus. Wie ein kleiner Vogel, der zum Flug ansetzen wollte. So stand sie vor ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Arme ausgebreitet, ihr Hals schutzlos seinem Messer ausgeliefert. Ein kehliger Laut entrang sich ihren Lippen. Es hörte sich zufrieden an, erleichtert.

Sein Blick wanderte von der Klinge in seiner Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Blieb an den zitternden Lippen hängen, die in diesem Moment ein einziges Wort flüsterten: „Bitte!“ Ihre Stimme war tief, heiser. Wollte so gar nicht zu ihr passen.

Die scharfe Schneide schnitt in die zarte Haut ihrer Kehle. Ein kleiner Bluttropfen löste sich und rann herab. Der Schnitt war nur oberflächlich, er hatte ihn gar nicht beabsichtigt. Er ließ seine Hand sinken. Blinde Wut stieg in ihm auf. Sie beraubte ihn! Sie nahm ihm sein Vergnügen. Das hier sollte ganz anders laufen. Sie sollte, nein sie musste, Angst vor ihm haben. Die Macht lag in seinen Händen, sie war nichts weiter als Dreck, ein Insekt, dass er nach Belieben zertreten konnte. Er würde ihr die Haut in Streifen aus dem Gesicht schneiden. Wie noch kein anderes seiner Opfer zuvor, würde er sie leiden lassen. Er umklammerte den Messergriff so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß unter der verbrannten Haut hervortraten. Seine linke Hand schnellte vor, umfasste schmerzhaft und hart ihr Kehle. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, mehr jedoch nicht.

„Mach die Augen auf", knurrte er. Langsam kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Ihre Augen waren so grau wie die schweren Gewitterwolken über ihren Köpfen. Es war der Ausdruck in ihnen, der ihn zögern ließ. Augen voller Schmerz, Verzweiflung, die davon sprachen wie allein sie war, wie tief verletzt, jeglicher Glanz verloren. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er in solche Augen geblickt.

Vor zwölf Jahren waren es die dunkelblauen Augen eines kleinen, blassen Jungen, die ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus anstarrten, bevor er sich sein ewiges Grinsen ins Gesicht schnitt. Bevor er vergaß wer er war. Damals als er wiedergeboren wurde, beraubt aller Menschlichkeit. Ein Mörder ohne Gewissen, geprägt von Hass und Wut. Geboren in ewiger Dunkelheit, verloren für das Licht der Welt.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch mit diesen großen, glanzlosen Augen an. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer und er befürchtete sich vor Abscheu gleich übergeben zu müssen. Was für eine elende, erbärmliche Kreatur sie doch war. Für ihn war es nie in Frage gekommen sein Leben fortzuwerfen. Dafür war es einfach zu kostbar. Die Anderen waren diejenigen die zu leiden hatten, nicht er. Jeff blickte sie aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Seinem kranken Gehirn fielen unzählige Arten ein, wie er sich an ihr ausleben konnte.

Das Geklapper einer über den Gehweg getretenen Dose drang an sein Ohr. Er hob den Blick und sah an der nächsten Straßenecke zwei junge Männer um die Ecke biegen, die sich gestenreich miteinander unterhielten. Einen Fluch unterdrückend riss er sie an sich, drückte ihren kleinen, zarten Körper an sich und presste seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Erschrocken versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen, aber er verstärkte nur den Druck seines Mundes, während er mit der rechten Hand an ihrem Rücken höher glitt, so dass ihre langen Haare das Messer wenigstens teilweise verdecken würden. Für einen arglosen Beobachter würden sie wie ein verliebtes Pärchen in inniger Umarmung aussehen.

Er spürte ihr Herz heftig und unsagbar schnell schlagen. Augenblicke schien es, als ob sie gegen ihn ankämpfen wollte, als ob ihr Lebenswille sich wieder regte. Ihre kleinen Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. Öffnete ihre Lippen um seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Beinahe hätte er sie angewidert von sich gestoßen, was zur Hölle lief bei ihr falsch? Sie strich seine Kapuze zurück und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren. Er fluchte innerlich. Drehte sich mit ihr im Arm weiter nach links in den Schatten hinein, so dass man sein Gesicht im spärlichen Licht nicht erkennen konnte. Nicht, dass er Angst hätte. Mit diesen zwei Typen könnte er es jederzeit aufnehmen. Sein Körper war durchtrainiert. Die Muskeln zäh und hart. Sein Leben erlaubte ihm keinen verweichlichten Körper. Er musste schnell sein, geschickt, stark. Er war ein Jäger und nur starke Jäger erlegten ihre Beute.

Die beiden jungen Männer waren fast auf ihrer Höhe. Sie hatten sich so angeregt unterhalten, dass sie das Pärchen erst jetzt bemerkten. Der Kleinere der Beiden, ein ziemlich pummeliger Blondschopf, stieß grinsend seinen Kumpel mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Schau dir die mal an“, kicherte er. Sein Freund entblößte eine Reihe von verfaulten Zähnen. „Hey Alter, wenn du Hilfe brauchst... meine Hose ist ziemlich gut gefüllt.“ Er griff sich in den Schritt und sein Freund prustete vor Lachen los. Jeff´s Muskeln spannten sich. Fast wünschte er sich, dass dieser Idiot einen Fehler beginn. Er würde seine Gedärme über die schmierige Straße verteilen. Seinem Freund die Kehle aufschlitzen noch bevor dieser wusste wie ihm geschah. Aber die Beiden liefen lachend und feixend weiter, nicht ahnend, dass sie dem Tod um Haaresbreite entkommen waren. Jeff verfolgte aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie sich entfernten. Die Klette in seinem Armen stieß kleine wohlige Seufzer aus während sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Ihre linke Hand wanderte an seine Wange, strich fast zärtlich über die lange Narbe, die sein Gesicht zierte. Sie schien noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass eine entfernte, kleine Chance bestand, dass sie ihm noch entkommen konnte, wenn die beiden Männer auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Er verdreht genervt die Augen und schlug ohne Vorwarnung mit der geballten Faust gegen ihre Schläfe. Sie sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Er sah auf sie herab, sie lag vor seinen Füßen, zusammengekauert, bewegungslos. Eine erneute Woge des Hasses durchflutete ihn. Das Messer verschwand wieder in seinem Stiefel. Er brauchte Ruhe, wollte seine Tat hinauszögern, in allen Facetten genießen. Kurzerhand warf er sie sich über die Schulter, sah sich noch einmal um und lief dann in Richtung des nahen Hafens. Dort standen etliche verlassene Lagerhäuser, ideal um sich ungestört mit ihr befassen zu können.

Sie war sehr leicht und er spürte ihr Gewicht kaum. Jeff verfiel in einen leichten Trab, während die ersten dicken Regentropfen auf ihn und seine Beute fielen. Der Wind schien noch an Kraft zu gewinnen und ein ohrenbetäubender Donner rollte über das Land. Es war einfach perfekt. In dieser kalten stürmischen Nacht würde man noch nicht einmal einen Hund vor die Tür jagen, geschweige denn freiwillig einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Im Donnergrollen würden auch ihre Schreie untergehen. Je näher sie dem Hafen kamen, desto trostloser wurde die Gegend. Leerstehende Baracken wechselten sich mit Lagerhäusern ab. Einige waren gut in Schuss, gesichert durch dicke Ketten und Vorhängeschlösser, aber der Großteil war am verrotten. Aufgegeben und unbeachtet. Jeff stand der Sinn nach einem verlassenen Ort, wo keine Gefahr bestand von einem Wachmann gestört zu werden.

Der Gestank des Hafens wurde durch das Gewitter gemildert. Gerade an heißen Tagen hing der Geruch einer Übelkeit erregenden Mischung aus verwesendem Fisch, Schweiß und Pisse erdrückend über der Gegend. Sein Ziel waren die hinteren Lagerhäuser, langgestreckte, niedrige Gebäude. Hier war es fast gänzlich dunkel. Soweit noch auf der Hauptstraße vereinzelte Straßenlaternen brannten, senkte sich hier die Dunkelheit bleiern über den Bezirk. Das Haar klebte ihm in nassen Strähnen an den Wangen. Sein Blick wanderte nach links. Sehen konnte er nicht viel, aber die aufgepeitschte See brandete dröhnend gegen die Kaimauern. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Ein niedriges, rotes Backsteingebäude, das Dach noch relativ intakt, die meisten Fensterscheiben waren allerdings zerbrochen und diejenigen die noch ganz waren, starrten blind in die Nacht. Er zog an einem kleinen ehemals dunkelgrün gestrichenen Rolltor, begleitet von einem verrosteten Quietschen. Sobald der Spalt breit genug war, dass er mit seiner Last durchschlüpfen konnte, zwängte er sich hindurch. Die Luft war stickig und es roch verschimmelt, der Boden dick verkrustet mit dem Schmutz der vergangenen Jahre. Jeff lief in die hinterste Ecke. Einige umgestürzte Kisten und allerlei Unrat bedeckten den Boden. Achtlos ließ er sein Opfer in den Dreck fallen. Sie stöhnte leise. Jeff ging in die Hocke, krallte seine Finger in ihre Haare und hob ihren Kopf daran hoch. Ein dünner Blutfaden sickerte aus ihrem rechten Mundwinkel und auch die rechte Gesichtshälfte wies einige unschöne Schrammen auf. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber ihre Lider flatterten nur hilflos. Ein unverständliches Gebrabbel kam aus ihrem Mund. Er musterte ihr Gesicht. Ein mit Blut vermengter Speichelfaden tropfte von ihren Lippen. Jeff´s Miene war unergründlich. Er beugte sich vor, sein warmer Atem strich über ihr geschundenes Gesicht.

„Sag mir deinen Namen!“ Seine Stimme war leise, ein dunkles rauchiges Flüstern. Sie versuchte an ihren Kopf zu fassen, an seine Hand, die immer noch in ihrem Haar festgekrallt war. Es musste ihr wehtun und er war fest entschlossen, dass dies erst der Anfang sein würde. Aber bevor das Spiel begann, wollte er erst alles über sie herausfinden. Was hatte sie dazu gebracht sich wie ein Opferlamm vor ihn hin zu stellen? Warum wollte sie ihm sein Vergnügen zerstören? Dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Wütend riss er grob an ihren Haaren. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Hing immer noch hilflos in seinem Griff.

„Dein Name!“

„L-L-Linda“, wimmerte sie.

Jeff versetzte ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie nach hinten gegen die schmutzige Backsteinwand prallte. Halb sitzend, halb liegend kauerte Linda vor ihm. Ein leicht benommener Ausdruck stand in ihren Augen. Immerhin schien sie wieder klarer zu werden. Jeff stand auf, zog sich eine der leeren Kisten heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Der letzte spärliche Schimmer einer weit entfernten Laterne fiel durch die Scheiben und wurde schwächer, als das heraufziehende Gewitter sich wie ein schwarzes Leichentuch ausbreitete. Ungerührt wanderte seine Hand beiläufig zum Stiefel, zog das Messer und drehte es selbstvergessen in den Händen, während er sie nachdenklich musterte. Ihre Weste war verdreckt, der rechte Ärmel eingerissen. Der Saum ihres Kleides löste sich und erst jetzt bemerkte Jeff, dass sie wohl unterwegs einen Schuh verloren hatte.

„Linda“, wiederholte Jeff, als ob er ausprobieren wollte wie ihr Name klang. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht, er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er ihn gar nicht mochte. Ihr Haar hing ihr in wirren, nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, der Atem ging schwer und sie zitterte vor Kälte. Jeff beugte sich vor, sein Blick hielt sie gefangen.

„Warum?“, fragte Jeff. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, wischte sich mit der Hand fahrig über den Mund und verschmierte dabei den blutigen Speichel. „W-Was?“, stammelte sie. Genervt zog Jeff in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung das Messer über ihr linkes Schienbein. Die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge schnitt eine klaffende Wunde in die zarte Haut und Linda schrie entsetzt auf, zog die Beine an sich und presste die Hände auf die Wunde. Der brennende Schmerz ließ sie wieder klarer denken. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, traute sich nicht auf ihr Bein zu sehen. Das Blut floss warm zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und vermischte sich mit den Staub auf dem dreckigen Boden.

„Und jetzt noch einmal, meine Liebe“, sagte Jeff. „Warum willst du sterben?“

Sie riss die geröteten Augen auf. „Weil ich schuld bin!“, schrie sie ihm entgegen. Ihr Atem ging keuchend. „Ich bin schuld, dass sie tot ist und ich bin schuld, das Amy entstellt ist. An allem bin ich schuld.“ Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht besser als du“, kreischte sie aufgebracht „Ich bin eine Mörderin.“Linda schluchzte hemmungslos, ihre Schultern bebten und ihr zitternder Atem erfüllte die Luft.

Jeff zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Mörderin? Wie hast du es getan?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Rotz von der Nase ehe sie antwortete. „W-wir waren auf dem H-Heimweg. Ich... ich hätte nicht fahren sollen. Hab die Kontrolle verloren... da... da war das grelle Scheinwerferlicht“ schluchzte Linda stammelnd.

Jeff lachte amüsiert auf. Das soll es schon gewesen sein? So ein dummer Grund und dann auch noch die Frechheit sich eine Mörderin zu nennen. Ein Mörder setzte dem Leben seines Opfers mit Absicht ein Ende. Ein Mörder wollte zerstören. Das was Linda getan hatte war nur ein Unfall, ein unglücklicher Zufall.

„Hör auf zu lachen. Hör auf!“, kreischte sie. Jeff schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Ihr Gekreische verstummte abrupt und sie heulte leise vor sich hin. Er konnte es nicht leiden wenn Frauen dermaßen hysterisch wurden und schon gar nicht wenn sie dachten, sie könnten ihm vorschreiben was er zu tun hatte. Seine Mutter war genauso gewesen. Jahrelang hatte er unter ihr gelitten.

Energisch verbannte er den Gedanken an sie aus seinem Kopf. Jetzt war er beschäftigt, für so etwas war keine Zeit. Er strich sich das dunkle, wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Wer?“

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben“, weinte sie. Zufrieden nickte Jeff. Sie schien langsam zu begreifen wie das Spiel lief.

„Wer ist Amy?“

Linda schaute auf. Schon wieder dieser Ausdruck in ihren grauen Augen. Jeff spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Meine Schwester hat überlebt. Sie liegt im Stadtkrankenhaus und sie hasst mich“, jammerte sie unter Tränen. Was für eine verachtenswerte Kreatur sie war.

„Und jetzt willst du sterben, weil du deine Mutter ins Grab und deine Schwester in die Klinik kutschiert hast?“ Sie antwortete nicht, glotzte Jeff einfach nur wie ein dummes Kalb an. Wütend sprang er auf und packte sie am Hals. Gegen die Wand gedrückt hob er sie vom Boden auf. Panisch strampelte sie mit den Beinen während sie versuchte den Griff seiner Hände von ihrem Hals zu lösen. Ihre Tritte zeigten überhaupt keine Wirkung. Der Schnitt in ihrem Schienbein blutete heftiger und feine Bluttropfen spritzte gegen die Wand. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot weil sie keine Luft bekam. Linda hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr jeden Augenblick den Kopf abreißen würde. Die Schmerzen waren unbeschreiblich. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus allen Poren und vor ihren Augen fing es an zu flimmern. Jeff drückte seinen Mund gegen ihr Ohr.

„Ich frage, du antwortest. Ist das klar?“, knurrte er. Zu mehr als einem schwachen Nicken war sie nicht fähig. Jeff ließ sie los. Erleichtert sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen, ihre Beine gaben nach. Er packte sie an den Schultern und zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. „Bitte, ich kann nicht“ weinte sie und drohte wieder zusammen zu sacken. Jeff´s Blick war mitleidslos. „Wenn ich es will, dann kannst du es.“ Es war eine einfache Feststellung.

Seine Hände rissen am Kragen ihrer Weste, die Knöpfe sprangen davon. Er zerrte ihr das Kleidungsstück vom Körper und eine Gänsehaut ließ sie heftig erschaudern. Ihre Beine zitterten so stark und unkontrolliert, dass sie befürchtete jeden Augenblick zusammen zu brechen. Jeff hob das Messer, streichelte damit über ihr Gesicht, zog die Linien ihrer Wangenknochen nach, glitt bis hinunter zum Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. Linda's Körper pumpte pures Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. All ihre Sinne schienen geschärft. Sie roch ihn. Er verströmte einen Geruch nach Blut, Schweiß, Regen. Es war zu dunkel in der Halle um seine Augen richtig erkennen zu können, nur ein sadistisches Aufblitzen. Seine Hände waren kalt, fühlten sich unangenehm an.

Die Klinge schnitt in den gelben Stoff, zertrennte das Kleid vom Ausschnitt bis zum Saum. Fast schon zärtlich legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, strich darüber und das Kleid glitt von ihr. Linda stand zitternd und verkrampft vor ihm. Die Arme starr an den Seiten hängend, die Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Einen kurzen Augenblick erwog sie, ihn anzugreifen, auf ihn einzuschlagen und erkannte im gleichen Moment, dass es keinen Sinn hätte. Jeff überragte sie wie ein Turm.

Interessiert trat er einen Schritt zurück, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass es in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen gab. Durch das Gewitter, war auch das letzte Licht verschwunden, das durch die Scheiben fiel.

„Du bleibst wo du bist.“ Eine klare Anweisung. Jeff erinnerte sich, gleich am Eingang der Halle zwei große Eisenfässer gesehen zu haben. Er entfernte sich von ihr. Linda atmete tief durch, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie verfluchte sich im stillen für ihre Dummheit, ihr wurde allmählich klar, was sie sich selbst angetan hatte. Sie war dermaßen tief versunken gewesen in ihrem Schmerz, dass sie den Tod ihrer Mutter verschuldet hatte. Ihre Schwester war entstellt und ihr Vater wollte nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Sie hatte ihm die Frau genommen, die er über alles geliebt hatte und nun gab er sich dem Suff hin. Versuchte seinen Kummer im Hochprozentigen zu ertränken. Heute Abend hatte er ihr ganz klar gesagt, dass er ihr Leben für das seiner Frau geben würde. Er hatte sie verflucht und angeschrien, dass sie nicht mehr seine Tochter sei, sie habe ihm das Liebste auf der Welt genommen. Dass er sich wünschte, sie würde in der Klinik liegen und nicht ihre Schwester. Er hatte sie angebrüllt, Speicheltröpfchen waren ihr ins Gesicht geflogen, mehr als weinen konnte sie nicht. Sie lief aus dem Haus, ohne Schlüssel, ohne Handy, nur ihr dünnes Kleid und die Weste am Leib.

Dann hatte Jeff sie gefunden. Er war ihr wie ein Engel aus der Hölle erschienen, aufgestiegen um sie aus ihrem Elend zu erlösen. Sterben erschien ihr die angemessene Strafe dafür zu sein, dass sie durch ihr Fehlverhalten so viel Leid in ihre Familie gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen und die Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Unfall hatte sie überwältigt.

Sie waren zusammen auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Tante gewesen und sie hatte zu viel getrunken. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, an denen sie ihre kranke Schwester mitnehmen konnten, da die Feier im kleinsten Kreis stattgefunden hatte. Die Gefahr, dass Amy einen Rückfall erlitt war verschwindend gering und der Abend war schön verlaufen. Linda hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie viel sie getrunken hatte. Ihre Mutter wollte sie eigentlich nicht fahren lassen, sie hatte aber nur gelacht und ihr die Schlüssel abgenommen. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie vom Gegenverkehr geblendet wurde. Erschrocken hatte sie das Lenkrad herumgerissen. Das Fahrzeug schoss wie ein Pfeil durch die Leitplanke, Glas splitterte, Metall kreischte ohrenbetäubend und mischte sich mit den entsetzten Schreien ihrer Mutter. Der Wagen überschlug sich, wurde durch die harten Schläge des Aufpralls erschüttert. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, Bruchteile von Sekunden zogen sich zu einer Ewigkeit, vereinten sich erbarmungslos mit der Grausamkeit des Moments. Eine durchdringende Schwärze ergriff von Linda Besitz, raubten ihr die Wahrnehmung und tauchte sie in die Besinnungslosigkeit.

Das schleifende Geräusch eines sich immer noch drehenden Reifens, zog sie wieder an die Oberfläche. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen. Das Auto lag auf dem Dach und sie hing kopfüber im Sicherheitsgurt, der Airbag war aufgegangen. Als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie ihre Mutter neben sich wie eine große, grotesk verdrehte Puppe, sie hatte den Gurt nicht angelegt. In Panik versuchte sie sich zu befreien, schrie nach ihrer Mutter, nach Amy auf dem Rücksitz. Ihr wurde erneut schwarz vor Augen.

Erst Stunden später wurde sie wieder im Krankenhaus wach. Es war wie ein Wunder oder ein verdammt schlechter Scherz des Schicksals. Außer einigen Prellungen und einer oberflächlichen Kopfwunde war sie glimpflich davon gekommen. Ihre Mutter und Amy hatten weniger Glück. Das Auto wurde durch die durchbrochene Leitplanke auf der Beifahrerseite regelrecht aufgeschlitzt. Die Scheiben waren gesplittert. Amy wurde beim Überschlag derart heftig herumgewirbelt, dass ihr ein langer Metalldorn das Gesicht zerschnitt, Rippen wurden gebrochen.

Amy lag 10 Stunden auf dem Operationstisch. Die Ärzte versuchten die schrecklichen Wunden wieder zusammenzufügen. Nach dem Aufwachen redete Amy nicht mehr, hüllte sich in tiefes Schweigen. Die Ärzte gingen davon aus, dass es sich um ein psychisches Trauma handelte, keine Seltenheit. Manchmal geschah dies bei Opfern eines schweren Unfalls. Als Linda sie endlich besuchen durfte, bestand Amy´s einzige Reaktion darin zuerst Linda's Gesicht zu betasten und dann ihr eigenes, welches unter einem dicken Verband verborgen lag. Danach drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Schwester nicht mehr an.

Ein Poltern ließ Linda aufschrecken. Jeff hatte eins der Eisenfässer geschultert und kam zurück. Krachend stellte er es ab. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern machte sich auf den Weg nach brennbarem Material zu suchen. Jeff war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie seine Anweisung stehen zu bleiben befolgen würde. Linda erkannte ihre Chance. Sie streifte ihren verbliebenen Schuh ab. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und entfernte sich von ihr. Vorsichtig tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Beim Auftreten explodierte der Schmerz in ihrem Bein. Sie spürte die klaffende Haut und das Blut, das warm daraus strömte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Lebenswille war erwacht. So sehr sie sich den Tod gewünscht hatte, so sehr klammerte sie sich nun an das Leben. Sie würde wieder gut machen, was sie ihrer Familie angetan hatte. Zwar wusste Linda noch nicht wie, aber sie war sich sicher, dass man ihr eines Tages verzeihen würde. Sie würde sich um Amy kümmern, alles würde sie tun. Ihre kleine Schwester brauchte sie.

Ihr Atem ging gepresst. Gehetzt sah sich um, konnte aber nichts sehen. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich nun komplett um das Gebäude gelegt. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie Jeff auch nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie blieb stehen, hielt den Atem an. Nichts. Sie setze noch einen Schritt nach vorn. Tastete sich mit der Hand immer weiter entlang.

Da war ein schwacher Schimmer und sie konnte jetzt auch deutlich das Prasseln des Regens hören. Ein kalter Luftzug streifte sie, erschrocken schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen. Vor ihr war der Spalt im Rolltor.

Gleich hätte sie es geschafft. Sie dachte an Amy. Sie würde es schaffen, sie musste es schaffen! Wenn sie Jeff nicht sehen konnte, dann er sie auch nicht. Sie bewegte sich so leise wie möglich. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein ließen sie hinken. Ihre Hand erreichte den Spalt, ein kleiner Schritt und sie konnte hindurch schlüpfen. Sie war klein, sie würde sich in der Dunkelheit verstecken können. Jeff würde mit Anbruch des Tages nicht mehr nach ihr suchen. Es war zu riskant, dass man ihn erkennen könnte. Sie würde in irgendein Loch kriechen, warten. Alles würde gut werden.

Jeff riss sie brutal an den Haaren zurück, schleuderte sie weiter in die Halle hinein. Sie schrie gellend auf, bevor sie hart auf den Boden schlug. Er kam mit schweren Schritten auf sie zu. Linda versuchte aufzustehen, ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, gaben unter ihr nach. Verzweifelt versuchte sie davon zu robben. Sie schluchzte laut und unkontrolliert. Jeff trat ihr in die Seite. Funken explodierten vor ihren Augen, keuchend versuchte sie Luft zu bekommen, aber da traf sie schon der nächste Tritt. Ihr wurde schlecht, der Magen rebellierte und sie erbrach sich während sie wenigstens ihren Kopf mit den Armen schützen wollte. Jeff trat immer wieder zu. Er traf ihr Knie und sie spürte wie etwas riss. Linda rollte sich zusammen, wollte so klein wie möglich sein, so wenig Angriffsfläche bieten wie nur irgendwie machbar. Jeff bückte sich, vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren und schleifte sie wie einen Sack hinter sich her, zurück zu der Stelle wo die Fetzen ihres Kleides lagen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Achtlos ließ er sie los. Das Erbrochene klebte an ihrem Kinn, an ihrer Brust. Der Versuch zu atmen bereitete ihr stechende Schmerzen. Ihr Brustkorb stand in Flammen.

Jeff warf einige Bretter in das Eisenfass, gefolgt von den Resten ihrer Kleidung und Pappe die überall herumlag. Die Bretter waren knochentrocken. Jeff ließ ein Feuerzeug aufschnappen und  
entzündete einen Zipfel des gelben Kleides. Die Flammen fraßen sich gierig in den Stoff. Jeff dachte daran, das sie ihm wie eine Flamme in der Dunkelheit vorgekommen war und damit ihr Schicksal besiegelte.

Das Feuer sprang auf das trockene Holz und die Pappe über und brannte heller. Der flackernde Lichtschein vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Jeff drehte sich zu Linda um. Sie lag auf der Seite, nur bekleidet mit BH und Slip, die nicht zusammen passten, sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Auf ihrem geschundenen Körper bildeten sich dunkelviolette Flecken. Ihr Knie sah seltsam verdreht aus. Eine Urinlache breitete sich unter ihr aus. Sie hatte aus Angst die Kontrolle über ihre Blase verloren und ihr Blick ruhte schreckensgeweitet auf jeder Bewegung. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Ein leises, panisches Wimmern ging von ihr aus. Sie hörte sich wie ein verletztes Kätzchen an.

„Siehst du, zu was du mich treibst? Das ist deine Schuld!“ Jeff´s Stimme klang anklagend. Seine dunkelblauen Augen schauten vorwurfsvoll, das dämmrige Licht verlieh ihnen einen leicht violetten Schimmer. „Veilchenblau“, schoss es Linda durch den Kopf. Was für ein unpassender Moment für solche Gedanken. Warum musste es unbedingt Jeff sein? Seine Grausamkeit erschütterte schon seit Jahren die Bevölkerung. Fahndungen der Polizei verliefen im Sande. Sobald man sicher war sein Versteck gefunden zu haben, war er schon weg. Immer einen Schritt voraus. Es kam vor, dass er seine Morde weiter ins Landesinnere verlagerte, aber immer kam er hierher zurück.

„N-Nein, bit... bitte nicht!“ Ihre flehende Stimme zitterte. Jeff hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Nein? Wieso nicht? Du wolltest es doch so unbedingt“

„Bitte ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Bitte lass mich gehen. Das war alles ein Fehler. Ich will leben. Ich flehe dich an.“ In ihrer Verzweiflung versuchte sie seinen Fuß zu umfassen und ihren Mund auf seine Stiefel zu drücken. Angeekelt stieß er ihr mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht, ihre Lippen platzten auf, ein Vorderzahn brach ab. Tränen und Rotz verschmierten ihr Gesicht. Sie fiel zurück.

„Lass ich gehen!“ Linda´s Stimme war unsagbar laut und schrill überschlug sich. „Ich will nach Hause, du Monster. Ich will heim zu meiner Familie. Amy braucht mich. Du blödes Arschloch, hast kein Recht mir das anzutun. Ich will heim!"

Jeff´s Schlag in ihr Gesicht zertrümmerte ihre Nase. Blut spritzte hervor. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, sie schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund, aber eigenartigerweise spürte sie den Schmerz nicht. Sie war unsagbar wütend, das war so unfair, sie hatte in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht. Sie wusste, dass es für sie kein Entkommen gab und wollte es doch nicht wahrhaben. Körperlich konnte sie Jeff nichts anhaben und was ihr Flehen nutzte, hatte man ja gesehen. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, wenigstens mit Worten konnte sie ihn verletzen. „Du kleiner, dreckiger Creep. Ich will nach Hause, ich will mich um Amy kümmern. Wenn du jemanden hättest den du liebst und der dich liebt wärst du nicht so eine Missgeburt. Aber dich will keiner, schau dich an, du Dreckstück. Nicht mal deine Mutter konnte so einen Haufen Scheiße lieben.“

Jeff brüllte wie ein wildes Tier auf und warf sich auf sie. Seine Faust traf sie immer wieder auf den Mund. Der Kieferknochen splitterte. Er saß auf ihrem Brustkorb und schlug weiter zu. Weißglühende Wut raubte ihm die Sicht, kein klarer Gedanke formte sich mehr in seinem Kopf. Sie sollte einfach nur noch den Mund halten. Blutiger Schaum spritzte ihr ins Gesicht. Er zückte sein Messer und rammte es ihr in den Schädel, immer und immer wieder.

Nach einer Zeit rollte er keuchend von ihr herunter. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Rücken. Allmählich kam er wieder zur Besinnung, war wieder fähig mehr wahrzunehmen als seinen alles erstickenden Hass. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Von ihrem Schädel war nur noch eine blutige Masse vorhanden. Haut, Haare, Blut und Gehirn hatten sich vermischt. Ein Augapfel lag im Dreck und starrte blicklos in die Dunkelheit. Die Iris so grau wie der Staub.


	2. Chapter 2

Regentropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg am Fenster entlang. Das Zimmer war ins Dämmerlicht getaucht und langsam streckten sich die Schatten, breiteten sich in ihrer dunklen Samtigkeit aus. Ihr Blick war auf das Fenster geheftet, verabschiedete sich von dem dahin schwindenden Licht. Die Tür ging plötzlich mit Schwung auf und ihre kleine stille Welt wurde auseinander gerissen. Die Deckenlampen flammten auf und sie musste geblendet die Augen zusammenkneifen.

"Ach herrje! Hat man Sie einfach so im Dunkeln liegen lassen?! Nun jetzt bin ich ja da. Kommen Sie ich schüttel ihr Kissen auf." Der Wortschwall der Schwester, die ihre Runde zum Beginn der Nachtschicht drehte, prasselte unangenehm auf sie ein. Mit geschäftigen Händen machte sich die Nachtschwester an ihrem Kissen zu schaffen, befließlich übersehend, dass ihr Kopf immer noch darauf ruhte. Die Erschütterungen ließen nicht nur ihr Bett erzittern, sondern sandten auch stechende Schmerzen durch die verheilenden Wunden. "Das Wetter ist ganz, ganz furchtbar. Es regnet nun schon seit vorgestern Nacht. Haben Sie Durst? Oje... und ihre Tabletten haben Sie auch noch nicht genommen!", zwitscherte die rothaarige Schwester ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Amy´s graue Augen fixierten das rundliche, makellose Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. "Hat man Ihnen die Verbände heute schon gewechselt? Ja? Also wissen Sie, Sie müssen mehr aus eigenem Antrieb trinken, dann können wir sicher bald auch die Infusionen weglassen." sie deutete mit übertriebener, anklagender Geste auf den durchsichtigen Schlauch der in Amy´s Arm endete. "Ein bisschen zusammenreißen, Schätzchen! Auch andere haben Schlimmes erlebt. Sie müssen ihr Leben wieder aufnehmen. Sie müssen sich wieder um sich selbst kümmern und vor allem müssen Sie reden." Die Schwester stand mit einem Glas Wasser und der Tablette vor ihrem Bett und nickte zur Bestätigung ihrer eigenen Worte missbilligend mit dem Kopf. Amy ließ das alles an sich vorbeirauschen.

"So und nun schön den Mund aufmachen und die Medikamente schlucken, dann schlafen Sie die Nacht durch." Die Schwester setzte ihr die Tablette an die Lippen., welche sie fest zusammen presste. "Nana, nun seien sie aber brav! Oder ich muss einen Arzt holen, dann bekommen sie halt intravenös Ihre Dosis." Widerwillig öffnete Amy den Mund, ließ sich von der Schwester die Tablette zwischen die Zähne schieben und das Glas Wasser an die Lippen setzen. "Fein gemacht", lobte die rothaarige Schwester. "Ich komme später noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Amy spuckte die Tablette aus. Sie wollte nicht schlafen und sich schon gar nicht von den Tabletten benebeln lassen. Sie hatte das alles hier so satt. Die Klinik, die Ärzte, die Schwestern mit ihren glatten, heilen Gesichtern. Sie hatte die mitleidvollen Blicke satt, das Getuschel über sie als ob sie nicht anwesend wäre und nicht hören könnte was sie sagten. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die weißen Laken, während Wellen der Wut ihren Körper durchströmten und die Anspannung ihr den Atem raubte. Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Bettdecke von sich. Amy lag auf dem Rücken, ihre mageren Beine schauten unter dem Krankenhaushemdchen hervor. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Der Unfall war nun schon mehr als drei Wochen her und bisher hatte sie sich beharrlich geweigert aufzustehen. Unsicher schwang sie die Beine über den Bettrand und hielt einen Moment inne, als die Welt zu schwanken anfing und ein unangenehmer Schmerz durch ihren Kopf raste. Amy glitt langsam weiter an den Bettrand bis ihre nackten Füße den kalten Boden berührten. Ihre Zehen kribbelten und sie streckte sie ein paar mal. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen am Bett ab und stand vorsichtig auf, nicht sicher ob ihre zitternden Beine sie tragen konnten. Behutsam wagte sie einen ersten Schritt und wurde prompt damit belohnt, dass ihr rechtes Knie nachgab. Hastig stützte sie sich am Nachttisch ab und biss wütend die Zähne zusammen bis ihr Kiefer knirschend protestierte. Amy schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, während sie sich auf ihren Körper konzentrierte und versuchte ihre Beine unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Grashalm im Wind. Der Infusionsschlauch hatte sich um ihr Handgelenk gewickelt. Genervt zog sie daran und riss die Nadel aus ihrem Fleisch. 

Ein dünner roter Rinnsal bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre blasse Haut. Amy schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben oft geblutet, zu oft. Sie heftete den Blick auf die Badezimmertür, die sich parallel zum Bettende befand. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich sah. Mit schier unmenschlicher Anstrengung setzte sie sich mit kleinen schlurfenden Schritten in Bewegung, das Ziel fest im Blick und sich am Bett festhaltend. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihrem Körper und zollte der Strapaze die sie ihm antat Tribut. Unter dem Verband auf ihrem Gesicht fing es unangenehm an zu jucken. Amy erreichte das Ende des Bettes. Noch zwei, höchstens drei Schritte,ohne eine Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten, trennten sie vom Badezimmer. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, sammelte Kraft und stieß sich vorsichtig vom Bett ab. Die ersten beiden Schritte klappten überraschend gut, dann allerdings taumelte sie und fiel nach vorne. Erschrocken gelang es ihr, sich an der cremefarbenen Wand abzustützen. Sie lehnte die Stirn dagegen, musste sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Amy hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, sie öffnete die Tür und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Grelles Licht erfüllte den kleinen, weiß gefliesten Raum. Es stank erbärmlich nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Ein weiterer unsicherer Schritt brachte sie in Reichweite des Waschbeckens, auf das sie sich dankbar abstützte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihr Gegenüber im Spiegel an. Ihr Gesicht wurde durch einen dicken, weißen Verband verhüllt. Lediglich für Augen, Nase und Mund waren Löcher vorhanden. Einzelne dunkle Haarsträhnen lugten unter dem Verband hervor. Sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das weiche Material, zupften vorsichtig daran, bevor sie anfing entschlossen an dem Verband zu ziehen. Schicht für Schicht löste er sich und sie konnte spüren, wie die kühle Luft des Badezimmers sich langsam einen Weg an ihr erhitztes Gesicht erkämpfte und wohltuend das Jucken vertrieb. Die letzten dünnen Bahnen des Verbandes glitten von selbst von ihrem Gesicht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sah, was ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte. Ein langer Riss zerteilte rot und wulstig ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte, vom Haaransatz, quer über die Augenbraue bis weit unter ihren Wangenknochen in einer fast perfekten Linie. In Höhe ihres Nasenflügels gesellte sich ein zweiter hinzu, der zu ihren Mundwinkel wanderte und diesen hässlich nach unten zog. Zahlreiche kleine Schnitte , die in Anbetracht der beiden größeren Wunden nicht weiter ins Gewicht fielen, prangten in dem ehemals ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Die Ärzte hatten versucht das zerfetze Gewebe so gut es ging wieder zusammen zu fügen. Das Ergebnis war wenig überzeugend. Ihr Gesicht sah aus, als ob es der Kralle eines gigantischen Monsters zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Die Zeit in der Klinik hatte sie hager werden lassen. Ihr Kinn war kantig und stach spitz hervor. Die Augenringe waren tief und dunkel. Die Lippen nahezu farblos. Einzig die Augen schienen ein Feuer zu versprühen. Sie hatte die Schwestern flüstern hören, was es für eine Schande war, dass eine so junge Frau durch den Unfall ein lebenlang mit einer so entstellten Fratze zurecht kommen musste. Amy verzog langsam und behutsam das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Mundwinkel grotesk verzog. Tief in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein heiseres Kichern, welches zu einem tiefen, hysterischen Lachen anschwoll. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie wischte sie lachend fort. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf die geschlossene Toilette nieder. Immer noch lachend versuchte sie wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Seitenstechen setzte ein und sie schnappte nach Luft. Die dunklen Haare fielen ihr wirrin die Stirn.

Amy hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Minuten oder Stunden einfach so da saß. Ihr Kreislauf wurde kräftiger und sie spürte wie die Kraft wieder zu ihr zurück kehrte. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr zittrig und hilflos wie ein frischgeworfener Welpe. Sie strecke die Beine und massierte die verspannten Muskeln. Draußen wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet und sie hörte gleich darauf die rothaarige Nachtschwester aufgeregt zwitschern. Nur Augenblicke später stand sie schon in der Tür des Badezimmers.

"Oh mein Gott, sind Sie denn jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was soll denn das?" Sie packte mit erstaunlich kräftigen Fingern Amy´s Oberarm. Ihre Fingerspitzen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch. "Wieso schlafen Sie denn nicht? Wissen Sie überhaupt was für Scherereien sie mir hier machen? Als ob ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte! Jetzt muss ich sehen, dass ich einen Arzt finde und..." Amy´s Faust traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet mitten auf den Mund. Völlig überrumpelt lies sie Amy los und fasste sich an die aufgeplatzten Lippen, ihr Blick wechselte ungläubig von ihrer blutigen Hand zu Amy´s Gesicht.

Amy funkelte sie durch die Wirren ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen an.

Die Nachtschwester zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Na warten Sie nur! Wen Sie es unbedingt so wollen, dann stellen wir Sie eben ruhig!", drohte sie und wollte das Badezimmer verlassen. Amy schnellte hoch und packte sie von hinten am Kragen der weißen Schwesternuniform. Durch die schnelle Bewegung erfasste sie ein heftiger Schwindel und sie stürzte, die Finger immer noch krampfhaft um den Kragen der Krankenschwester geklammert, zu Boden, wobei sie es schaffte, die um einiges schwerere Nachtschwester mit sich zu reißen. Sie versuchte vergeblich die Sterne vor ihren Augen weg zu blinzeln. Wobei es auch vollkommene Nebensache war, dass sie im Moment nichts sehen konnte. Sie waren beide auf der Seite gelandet, wodurch der Aufprall der Krankenschwester regelrecht die Luft aus der Lunge getrieben hatte. Amy nutzte die Gelegenheit, versetzte ihr einen Stoß und schwang sich wie ein großes, bleiches Insekt auf ihren Rücken. 

"Lass mich los du Wahnsinnige", kreischte die Rothaarige während sie versuchte Amy von ihrem Rücken zu schütteln und mit den Beinen strampelte. Amy umklammerte den Kopf der Schwester mit beiden Händen und stieß ihn hart auf den Boden. Die Krankenschwester schrie erstickt auf, während Amy noch einmal zustieß und es schaffte, das ihre Gegnerin für wenige Sekunden benommen war. Amy war klar, dass sie keine Chance gegen die größere Nachtschwester haben würde, wenn es dieser gelang sich aufzurichten. Hektisch sah sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf den am Boden liegenden Verband hängen. Blitzschnell griff sie zu und schlang ihn der Rothaarigen um den Hals. Mit aller Kraft zog sie zu. Die Krankenschwester stieß mit den Ellbogen nach hinten und warf sich herum. Amy klammerte sich mit den Beinen fest, ließ den Verband nicht los und zog die Schlinge immer enger zusammen. Die Szene erinnerte an eine absurde Rodeoshow. Verzweifelt versuchte die Krankenschwester ihre Finger unter den Verband zu schieben, ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sie stieß krächzende Laute aus. 

Ihr gelang es nicht einmal auf die Knie hochzukommen. Amy´s blinde Wut steigerte sich mittlerweile zur völligen Raserei. Niemand war da, der ihr diesmal Einhalt gebieten konnte. Ihr Kopf schnellte vor und sie verbiss sich in die linke Halsseite ihres Opfers und zerrte daran wie ein Hund an einem Knochen. Die Schwester versuchte nach hinten zu greifen und Amy zu fassen zu bekommen, was ihr nicht gelang und in diesem Moment zerriss mit einem feuchten Laut das Gewebe unter Amy´s Zähnen. Blut spritze fontänenartig und im rasanten Takt des Pulses aus der hässlichen Halswunde. 

Amy ließ los und glitt von ihrem Opfer, sie spuckte den Fleischklumpen aus und starrte mit kaltem Blick auf die Nachtschwester, die verzweifelt versuchte die Blutung an ihrem Hals mit beiden Händen zu stillen. Gurgelnde Laute entwichen dem blutigen Mund der nun nicht mehr zwitschern konnte und ihr gelang es sogar taumelnd auf die Füße zu kommen. Amy griff sich den Hocker, der für Besucher bereitstand und stellte sich der Schwester in den Weg. Die ehemals tadellos weiße Schwesternuniform hatte sich mit Blut vollgesogen. Das Letzte was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war der Hocker der krachend auf ihren Schädel schlug, bevor sie zusammenbrach. Amy stand über ihr,  
keuchend und erschöpft. Das Adrenalin, das ihr zuvor die Kraft gegeben hatte, schien mit einem Schlag aus ihrem Körper zu weichen und sie sackte wie ein leerer Ballon in sich zusammen. 

Ein Klatschen aus der Zimmerecke ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken. Sie riss den Kopf herum und starrte erschrocken auf eine große Gestalt, die ihr beifällig applaudierte. Der Mann war groß mit dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren und nachtblauen Augen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich eine große Anziehungskraft auf Frauen gehabt, mit den hohen Wangenknochen, dem kantigen Kinn und den vollen sinnlichen Lippen, wenn sein bleiches Gesicht nicht zerschnitten gewesen wäre.

Ein Monster, genau wie sie.

Amüsiert grinste er sie an. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging zu ihrem Bett. Amy war vollkommen verwirrt woher er auf einmal aufgetaucht war. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie vielleicht etwas bemerkt hatte, als sie mit der Schwester aus dem engen Bad gestürzt war, aber da war nicht mal ein Hauch einer unterbewussten Erinnerung. Er zerrte das weiße Laken vom Bett und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Behutsam wollte er ihr das Blut vom Kinn wischen, aber Amy zuckte zurück. Ein Schatten verdunkelte das Blau seiner Augen. "Ich tu dir nichts" Seine Stimme war sehr tief, angenehm. Erneut streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und diesmal ließ sie es zu. Vorsichtig wischte er ihr blutiges Gesicht sauber. Es war erstaunlich mit welcher Sanftmut er vorging. "Warum hast du es getan?", verlangte er zu wissen. Amy reckte trotzig das Kinn vor. Nicht ein Funken Angst zeichnete ihr Gesicht. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. 

"Weißt du, ich bin gekommen um an dir meine Strafe zu vollenden, aber ich denke du gehörst zu uns. Ich werde dich von hier mitnehmen, dich an einen Ort bringen, an dem du dich ausruhen kannst." Er stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Amy sah von ihm zu der toten Krankenschwester. Viele Optionen blieben ihr nicht. Sie befand sich hier in der Klinik auf der Station für die leichten psychiatrischen Fälle. Wenn heraus kam, was sie getan hatte, würde man sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die Sicherheitsstation sperren oder gleich der Polizei übergeben. Es war Irrsinn mit einem vollkommen Fremden mitzugehen, der ihr auch noch an den Kopf warf, dass er ihr eigentlich hatte etwas antun wollen, aber es war genauso Irrsinn sich freiwillig einsperren zu lassen. Sie war so furchtbar müde und er hatte recht, sie musste sich ausruhen. Die Kopfschmerzen begannen wieder zu hämmern.

Entschlossen griff sie nach seiner Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Er nickte zufrieden. An der Hand haltend zog er sie zur Tür, deutete ihr kurz stehen zu bleiben und spähte raus auf den Flur. Alles war still. Die Patienten schliefen friedlich, es hatte den Anschein, als ob niemand den Tumult in dieser Nacht mitbekommen hatte. Er zog sie raus auf den spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Amy folgte ihm barfuß mit unsicheren Schritten. Die Welt fing an sich zu drehen, nur seine warme, große Hand die ihre umklammerte verhinderte, dass Amy in dem Strudel davon getragen wurde. Sie spürte nicht einmal wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatte er sie bereits aufgefangen. Mühelos hob er sie auf seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Wärme umfing sie, sein ruhiger, stetiger Herzschlag beruhigte ihren Geist und erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

Jeff trug Amy durch das dunkle Treppenhaus und die angrenzende Tiefgarage ins Freie. Nur ein Arzt der zufällig aus dem Fenster sah, erspähte in der Dunkelheit einen großen Schatten der mit ruhigen, schnellen Schritten in der Nacht verschwand.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy schwebte, alles um sie herum war warm und weich, umhüllte sie mit Geborgenheit. Wohlig streckte sie sich und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Im selben Augenblick zerschnitt ein stechender Schmerz ihr Gesicht. Sie riss die Augen auf und fand sich in einem fremden, großen Bett wieder. Sie lag auf einem Berg weicher Kissen, sorgfältig zugedeckt. Das Schlafzimmer war mit schweren dunklen Möbeln ausgestattet, die dem hellen Raum eine angenehme Atmosphäre verliehen. Links von ihr war ein riesiges bodentiefes Panoramafenster, durch das warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen und ihrem Haar, dass auf den hellen Kissen ausgebreitet war, einen rötlichen Glanz entlockte. Sie setzte sich verwirrt auf, dabei glitt die Decke von ihr und sie erkannte zu ihrem Entsetzen das sie darunter nackt war. Amy runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen oder was mit ihrem Hemd geschehen war. Sie hatte geträumt, wirre Träume von Blut und Schmerz, von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Zaghaft berührte sie ihr Gesicht nur um zurück zu zucken als sie die wulstigen Narben berührte und sich vor Ekel eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildete. Vereinzelte Bilder blitzten in ihrem Kopf auf, wie sie vor einem Spiegel stand, ein weißer Verband in ihren Händen, die blicklosen, weit aufgerissenen Augen der Krankenschwester, ein Monster das sie in den Armen hielt.

Amy raffte die Decke um sich und versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht nur gut fühlte, sondern auch ihr Beine sie mehr oder weniger problemlos trugen. Das Zimmer verfügte nur über eine Tür die fest geschlossen war und ihr im Moment ein Gefühl der Abgeschiedenheit schenkte, so dass sie es wagte sich umzusehen. Sie trat an das Fenster und blickte auf einen weitläufigen Rasen, der durch hohe Hecken begrenzt wurde und dahinter erstreckte sich ein sanfter Hügel, der sich bis zu einem dunklen Waldrand ausbreitete. Vorsichtig ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie leise einen Spaltbreit. Von unten waren Geräusche zu hören, das Klappern von Geschirr und ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen. Zaghaft schlich sie zur Treppe und blieb am oberen Absatz stehen. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie die Decke vor ihrer Brust zusammen, mit der anderen umklammerte sie das Treppengeländer. Sie nahm langsam Stufe für Stufe, arbeitete sich vorsichtig bis zum Erdgeschoss vor. Amy spitzte die Ohren und zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, als sie ein tierisches Winseln hörte.

Zu den Geräuschen mischte sich nun auch ein betörender Duft nach Waffeln, der ihren Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen ließ. Zögernd schaute sie um die Ecke. Eine große offene Küche erstreckte sich vor ihr, mit einer Kochinsel in der Mitte und einem fast schon lächerlich großen Esstisch. Eine ältere Frau hantierte am Herd, während ihre Schultern ununterbrochen vor unterdrücktem Weinen bebten. Am Kopfende, das zu dem breiten Durchgang stand, saß geknebelt und gefesselt ein Mann mittleren Alters. Das tierische Winseln, dass sie vorhin gehört hatte, kam von ihm. Seine schreckensgeweiteten Augen ruhten auf dem jungen blonden Mädchen, das so an den Tisch gefesselt war, dass sie vorn übergebeugt mit dem Oberkörper darauf lag. Auch sie war geknebelt aber ansonsten bedeckte nicht eine einzige Faser ihren Leib. Sie war gezwungen splitterfasernackt in dieser demütigenden Haltung auszuharren. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und ein leises kaum wahrnehmbares Schluchzen kam von ihr. Die langen, blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und bedeckten notdürftig dunkle Flecken, die auf ihrer Wange prangten. Tränen verfingen sich in einzelnen Haarsträhnen, glitten daran herab und trafen auf die dunkle Tischplatte. Die Lippen waren geschwollen und blutig.

"Guten Morgen, meine Hübsche", ertönte es direkt neben Amy, warmer Atem strich ihr über das Gesicht, bewegte eine dünne Haarsträhne die sich verirrt hatte und über ihre Wange fiel. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und blickte direkt in seine blauen Augen. Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück und zog die dünne Decke enger um sich. So nackt wie sie darunter war, fühlte sie sich unbehaglich und sie dachte wehmütig an die verpasste Gelegenheit, die sich ihr geboten hatte, in den Schränken nach etwas brauchbarem zum Anziehen zu suchen. "Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulte und zog sie in die Küche hinein. "Das Frühstück habe ich bereits bei unserer Gastgeberin bestellt und auch die liebreizende Tochter des Hauses ließ es sich nicht nehmen uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, genauso wie der Hausherr." Jeff lachte, er fand es wahnsinnig amüsant. Er führte Amy an dem gefesselten Mädchen vorbei und sie stellte fest, dass eine dünne Blutspur sich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel abzeichnete. Amy rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Er schien bereits seinen Spaß mit dem Mädchen gehabt zu haben. Sie ging davon aus, dass es sogar vor den Augen der Eltern passiert war. Sie ließ sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder. Jeff schlenderte zu der Mutter des Mädchens, die bereits einen stattlichen Stapel Waffeln vorbereitet hatte und nahm ihr den Teller ab. Jeff war barfuß und auch sein Oberkörper war nackt, er trug nur eine schwarze Jeans. Amy wusste wer er war. Natürlich wusste sie es, jedes Kind kannte Jeff. Sie musterte ihn. Die Schultern waren breit und trotzdem hatte er den schlanken, sehnigen Körper eines Raubtiers. Er strahlte in seinem ganzen Gebaren eine primitive, wilde Schönheit aus, die durch das feine, kaum sichtbare Narbengeflecht auf seinem Gesicht und dem Oberkörper verstärkt wurde. Die verblassten Narben waren flach und stellenweise wiesen sie einen sanften Glanz auf. Als er sich umdrehte starrte sie auf seine Bauchmuskeln und ließ den Blick zu seinen schmalen Hüften gleiten. "Na schon satt gesehen oder willst du auch Eine?", fragte er grinsend und hielt ihr eine Waffel entgegen.

Peinlich berührt blickte sie auf und ihr Magen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar zu machen. Sie griff nach der Waffel, aber Jeff zog sie blitzschnell wieder weg. "Besonders gesprächig bist du nicht", stellte er fest. Amy´s Blick verfinsterte sich. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und stellte den Teller vor sich auf den Tisch, während er beherzt in die Waffel biss. "Du tötest nicht nur mit den Zähnen, sondern auch mit deinen Blicken", bemerkte er belustigt und schob den Teller zu ihr. Wäre sie nicht praktisch am verhungern gewesen, hätte sie ihm die Waffeln samt Teller an den Kopf geworfen, so griff sie allerdings mürrisch zu. Schweigend sah er ihr zu, während sie sich ausgehungert über das Essen hermachte. Er verlor schnell das Interesse an ihr und wandte sich lieber dem gefesselten Mädchen zu. Geschmeidig stand er auf und schickte sich an, zu ihr rüber zu gehen. Die ältere Frau, von der Amy annahm, dass es sich um die Mutter handeln musste, hatte die ganze Zeit mit gesenkten Kopf dagestanden, aber als sie erkannte, dass Jeff sich erneut an ihrer Tochter vergreifen wollte, trat sie beherzt vor und ergriff seinen Arm. "Bitte... ich flehe Sie an, lassen Sie meine Tochter in Ruhe. Bitte, Sie können mit mir machen was sie wollen, ich tue alles!"

Jeff´s Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, er beugte sich vor und umfasste ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte etwas lauerndes, tierisches an sich. Die Frau schluchzte trocken auf. Sein Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. "Du willst wirklich alles tun?" Sie versuchte verzweifelt zu nicken, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da seine Hände sich so fest wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Kopf gelegt hatten. "J-a, ja... alles", stammelte sie stattdessen. "Dann geh schlafen", sagte Jeff und brach ihr mit einer einzigen heftigen Bewegung das Genick. Das trockene Knacken hallte in der Küche wieder. Der gefesselte Mann stieß unverständliche Laute aus und gebar sich wie wild auf seinem Stuhl. Das Mädchen brach erneut in Tränen aus und schlug mit der Stirn in schmerzhafter Verzweiflung gegen die Tischplatte. Ihre Augen suchten Amy´s Blick und starrten sie durch einen Tränenschleier flehend an. Jeff ließ die Leiche ungerührt fallen und trat zu dem hemmungslos weinenden, gefesselten Mädchen. Er stellte sich hinter sie und griff ihr derb in den Schritt. Sie schrie durch den Knebel erstickt auf und zerrte verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln. "Und jetzt zeigen wir deinem Daddy, was man alles mit seiner Prinzessin anstellen kann." Amy sah deutlich die Wölbung die sich durch seine Jeans abzeichnete. "Du...", er meinte Amy "...gehst nach oben duschen. Hast es wirklich nötig, meine Hübsche. Sachen zum anziehen findest du im Bad", sagte er während er seine Hose aufknöpfte, die Hüften der Blondine packte und brutal in sie eindrang. Der Vater des Mädchens hatte wieder zu winseln angefangen, er presste die Augen zusammen, um nicht Zeuge der Schändung seiner Tochter zu werden.

Wortlos ging Amy nach oben, das Geschehen in der Küche interessierte sie nicht weiter. Im Gehen leckte sie sich die Finger ab und hoffte nachher noch mehr von den Waffeln essen zu können, die leicht nach Vanille geschmeckt hatten.Die erste Tür die sie im Obergeschoss öffnete, gehörte zu dem Zimmer des Mädchens. Neugierig warf sie einen Blick hinein, es war ein typisches Mädchenzimmer. Poster von Boygroups und unzählige Fotos, auf denen lächelnde Teenager um die Wette in die Kamera strahlten, waren auf die Wänden geklebt und erzählten das Leben des Mädchens. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Foto vom Abschlussball. Sie wäre wohl sicher zum College gegangen, wenn Jeff sie und ihre Familie nicht gefunden hätte. So hatte sie keine Zukunft mehr, sie war bereits jetzt zur bitteren Vergangenheit zerfallen, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über sie gelegt hatte. Amy verließ das Zimmer wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Gleich mit der nächsten Tür hatte sie Glück und landete in einem ansprechenden Badezimmer, welches in sanften Beige- und Goldtönen gehalten war. Auf einem Hocker lagen einige Sachen für sie bereit. Von der Unterwäsche bis zur Jeans alles in schwarz. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und fand es ziemlich klischeehaft. Sie ließ die Decke fallen und drehte sich zu dem großen Spiegel um. Ihre Arme und Beine waren abgemagert, der Bauch eingefallen. Sie musste in der Klinik mehr an Gewicht verloren haben, als sie gedacht hatte. Auf ihrem Gesicht und in den Haaren klebte immer noch das getrocknete Blut der Krankenschwester.

Zwar hatte Jeff notdürftig das meiste schon in der Klinik abgewischt, aber eben nicht alles. Sie drehte die Dusche auf und ließ das warme Wasser eine Zeitlang laufen bis der Spiegel vom Wasserdampf beschlug und sie sich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Vorsichtig trat sie unter das dampfende Wasser und genoss die Wärme, blieb so lange darunter, bis ihre Haut den zarten Geruch der Rosenseife aufgesogen hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Jeff, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen Trieben nachgab und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nach wenigen Minuten fertig sein würde. Sein ganzes Auftreten sprach dafür, dass er es zu sehr liebte seine Opfer zu quälen und sich an ihrer Pein zu ergötzen. Sie bürstete lang und ausgiebig ihre Haare, bis sie trocken waren und in der gewohnten Fülle über ihren Rücken fielen. Kritisch betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Die Sachen waren nicht so groß wie befürchtet. Der schwarze Pulli schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und bildete eine deutlichen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und den roten Narben in ihrem Gesicht. Amy runzelte die Stirn und griff noch einmal nach der Bürste, kämmte sich die Haare auf die Seite, so dass sie teilweise locker über ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte fielen und einen Großteil der entstellenden Wunden verdeckte. Ihr Blick blieb an einem filigranem Glasregal auf dem Unmengen an Parfumflakons standen hängen und sie roch an jedem einzelnen, bis sie sich für einen leichten, blumigen Duft entschieden hatte. Langsam machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. In der Küche traf sie der Gestank nach Blut und Exkrementen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Das Mädchen lag noch immer in der gleichen Position auf dem Tisch, der einzige Unterschied waren die zahlreichen Messerstiche, die sich von ihrem Nacken bis hin zu ihrem Gesäß erstreckten, die zarte Haut klaffend auseinander rissen und blutige Tränen weinen ließen. Ihr Vater saß zusammen gesunken auf dem Stuhl, sein Hemd war zerrissen und seine Bauchdecke klaffte weit auseinander, die Gedärme hingen ihm bis zum Boden raus. Bemerkenswert war, dass er immer noch lebte. Als er hörte, dass jemand in die Küche kam hob er panisch den Kopf und blickte mit riesigen Augen zum Ursprung des Geräusches. Amy erkannte angewidert, dass ihm die Augenlider fehlten.

"Er wollte nicht zusehen, also musste ich nachhelfen." Jeff lehnte gelassen am Türrahmen zum nächsten Raum, die Arme vor der nackten, blutverschmierten Brust verschränkt, was ihn nicht weiter zu stören schien. "Komm ins Wohnzimmer", forderte er sie auf und wandte sich ab. Als Amy eintrat saß er bereits auf der großen Couch und bediente sich direkt aus der Flasche Whisky. Er trank in tiefen Zügen und lehnte sich dann zurück um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Amy ließ sich direkt ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel nieder.

Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie war bestimmt mal schön gewesen, auf jeden Fall attraktiver als ihre Schwester. Es hatte ihn ziemliche Mühe gekostet sie zu finden. Sie war ihrer Schwester so wichtig gewesen, dass er selbst im Tod Linda noch bestrafen wollte. Er wollte das Fiasko mit ihr so nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Noch in der gleichen Nacht war er in das Zeitungsarchiv eingebrochen und hatte alle Meldungen der letzten Wochen durchgesehen. Als erstes war er auf die Meldung gestoßen, dass Amy aus dem Koma wieder erwacht war. Es war nur ein kleiner Artikel mit wenigen Sätzen. Der Abschluss einer traurigen Geschichte aus der Nachbarschaft. Jeff suchte weiter in den älteren Ausgaben und stieß auf ein Bild, dass einen gramgebeugten Mann vor seinem Haus zeigte. Das war auch schon der Volltreffer, den er brauchte. Rasch überflog Jeff den Artikel und war sich sicher die richtige Familie gefunden zu haben. Es brannte ihm in den Fingern gleich aufzubrechen und nach dem Haus zu suchen, aber draußen brach bereits der Morgen an. Jeff musste sein Vorhaben wohl oder übel auf den nächsten Abend verschieben. Er war sich sicher, das betreffende Haus schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Es war ziemlich niedrig gebaut, mit dem Giebeldach und den beiden Erkern sah es aus wie ein kleines verwunschenes Schloss wobei der Eindruck noch durch das wildwuchernde Efeu verstärkt wurde. Den Tag verbrachte er in seinem Versteck und sobald der Abend sich ankündigte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war weder schwer in das Haus einzubrechen, noch von ihrem versoffenen Vater alle Informationen zu bekommen die er wollte und sogar noch mehr. Der Mann hatte in seiner aberwitzigen Angst um sein Leben, jedes noch so kleine Familiengeheimnis ausgeplaudert. Und geendet hatte das Ganze damit, dass Jeff erfuhr, dass Amy ihren ersten Mord vor 12 Jahren im zarten Alter von 10 begangen hatte. Den Tod ihrer kleinen Freundin Cherryl hatte man einfach dem wahnsinnigen Jungen in die Schuhe geschoben, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte und seit diesem Zeitpunkt immer wieder neue Opfer fand, meistens unter Schwächeren. Es passte perfekt in den Zeitraum und Amy´s Eltern waren sich einig, ihre Tochter nicht den Behörden ausliefern zu wollen.

Seither hatten Amy´s Eltern alles unternommen um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie musste stundenlang meditieren und immer wieder die gleichen Übungen durchgehen, um zu lernen, wie sie ihre überaus gewalttätigen Wutausbrüche beherrschen konnte. Sie durfte nicht zur Schule, sondern wurde zu Hause unterrichtet, ein entsprechendes Attest wegen ihrer angeblich angeschlagenen Gesundheit wurde teuer erkauft. Trotz aller Bemühungen kam es immer wieder vor, dass Amy die Beherrschung verlor und sich oder andere verletzte. Am Ende wuchs sie ohne Freunde auf, gefangen in der kleinen Welt ihres Elternhauses. Ihre große Schwester, die nie etwas von dem Mord geahnt hatte, vergötterte Amy geradezu. Amy´s Mutter und Linda waren die einzigen Menschen, die jemals Zugang zu Amy gefunden hatten und in der Lage waren sie zu beruhigen und nun war keine der beiden mehr am Leben.

"Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was du von mir willst." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und klar.

Er bot ihr die Flasche an. Amy starrte einen Moment darauf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Jeff stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus. "Ah, meine Hübsche, nie ein Wort zu viel!" In diesem Licht glänzten Amy´s Augen silbern, halb auf der Couch liegend betrachtete Jeff mit halb gesenkten Lider fasziniert das Farbenspiel, bevor er die Flasche wieder an die Lippen setzte und sie in langen Zügen leerte. Achtlos ließ er sie fallen und zog an seiner Zigarette, inhalierte den Rauch tief in seine Lungen. Für einen Augenblick huschte Amy´s Blick bei dieser Bewegung auf sein Schlüsselbein, eine vollendete Linie die dazu einlud mit den Fingern darüber zu streichen, bevor sie sich wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentrierte. Jeff zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette und schnipste sie dann weg. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine bleichen Wangen, die auf beiden Seiten deutliche Narben längst verheilter Schnitte aufwiesen. Die berauschende Wirkung des Alkohols ließ seine Augen glänzen und sie erstrahlten in einem dunklen Saphierblau.

"Weißt du, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was ich mit dir anstellen soll", nuschelte er mit schwerer Zunge. Die Minuten vergingen und sein Atem wurde regelmäßig und tief. Amy betrachtete seine reglose Gestalt. Das Blut seiner Opfer war getrocknet und zeichnete eine bizarre Landkarte auf seinen Oberkörper. Seine Hände ruhten unschuldig neben ihm. Amy stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, während sie aufstand und eine weiche, gelbe Decke von der zweiten Couch nahm. Lautlos näherte sie sich Jeff und erst jetzt, als er so langgestreckt vor ihr lag, fiel ihr auf, wie groß er war. Zweifelnd sah sie auf die Decke in ihren Händen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und zuckte heftig zusammen, als Jeff´s Hand vorschnellte und schmerzhaft ihre Kehle umschloss. Unsanft zog er sie zu sich herab. "Du hast vielleicht den Wahnsinn, aber nicht die Kraft gegen mich zu bestehen", knurrte Jeff an ihren Lippen und presste für einen atemberaubenden Moment seinen Mund auf ihren, bevor er sie unsanft von sich stieß. Perplex stolperte sie zwei Schritte rückwärts. Beleidigt runzelte sie die Stirn, sie hatte nur versucht nett zu sein, so wie man es ihr anerzogen hatte. Sie drehte sich um und marschierte Richtung Küche, ihre Fingerspitzen fanden von selbst den Weg zu ihren Lippen und verweilten verwundert darauf. Sie schmeckte ihn überdeutlich. Blut, Zigaretten und Whisky. Sie sah sich noch einmal nach Jeff um. Er ruhte vollkommen still auf der Couch, die gelbe Decke halb auf ihm.

Wimmernd erwartete sie der Hausherr nach wie vor gefesselt und geknebelt am Stuhl. Eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er schon längst seinen schweren Verletzungen erlegen war und eine Welle des Mitgefühls brach über ihr zusammen. Ein großer Messerblock aus dunklem Granit stand neben dem Herd, die silbernen Griffe der Messer schimmerten sanft im gelben Licht der Lampen. Amy fiel auf, dass zwei Messer fehlten, trotzdem bot er ihr eine reichliche Auswahl an und sie entschied sich für eine, leicht gebogene, flexible Klinge. Sie nährte sich Jeff´s Opfer, stieg dabei über dessen tote Ehefrau und verzog angesichts des Gestanks der ihr entgegen strömte angeekelt das Gesicht. Die Schließmuskeln seiner Tochter hatten im Tod ihren Dienst versagt, ihre Beine waren verschmiert mit Urin und Kot und bildeten eine übelriechende Lache unter ihr. Die riesigen, lidlosen Augen des Mannes waren schmerzerfüllt und voller Angst auf sie gerichtet. Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herab, nahmen die Hürde über den Knebel aus schwarzen Klebeband und tropfen von seinem Kinn. Amy umrundete den Stuhl und schlang die Arme liebevoll wie eine Mutter von hinten um den verstümmelten Mann. Sie streichelte sein schütteres Haar. "Schscht, schscht alles wird gut", flüsterte sie und stieß das Messer tief unter sein Kinn in das weiche Gewebe. Ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich auf und sein Blut sprudelte über ihre kleinen, weißen Hände. Sie hielt ihn lange und wiegte ihn - sanft gegen ihre Brust gedrückt - bis er sich nicht mehr rührte und der letzte Funken Leben den geschundenen Leib verlassen hatte. Das Messer ließ sie stecken, es bestand kein Grund es aus der tiefen Wunde zu ziehen, er war erlöst von allen Schmerzen und Leiden. Amy fühlte sich beschmutzt von dem Blut und dem Gestank. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Tod in ihrer Haut und den Haaren festgesetzt hatte und wollte es nur noch abwaschen. Blut tropfte von ihren Fingerspitzen als sie nach oben ins Badezimmer ging. Jeff schaute ihr ernst hinterher, irritiert hatte er die Szene in der Küche verfolgt. Er verstand Amy nicht.

Amy erwachte in der dunklen Geborgenheit des Zimmers, sie hatte wohl den ganzen Tag verschlafen und nun war schon der Abend angebrochen. Nachdem sie den Schmutz von sich gewaschen hatte, war sie nackt in das Schlafzimmer getappt, in dem sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war. Müde hatte sie sich in das weiche Bett fallen lassen und war in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Sie fühlte sich leicht benommen und starrte eine Zeitlang an die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Im Haus war kein Geräusch zu hören, sie fragte sich ob Jeff noch schlief oder ob er sogar schon verschwunden war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sich von ihr verabschieden würde, er würde genauso verschwinden wie er aufgetaucht war, plötzlich, lautlos.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrer Mutter. Weiche, sanfte Hände, die ihr über den Kopf strichen, ein warmes Lächeln. Ihre Mutter versuchte immer bei ihr zu sein. Unzählige Male, wenn die Wut sie zu überwältigen drohte, war sie da gewesen, hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen und mit sanfter, leiser Stimme für sie gesungen. Ein Kinderlied, das zu ihren frühesten Erinnerungen gehörte.

 

„Hush, little baby, don´t say a word

Mama´s gonna buy you a mockingbird

If that mockingbird won´t sing

Mama´s gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns to brass

Mama´s gonna buy you a looking glass

If that looking glass gets broke

Mama´s gonna buy you a billy goat

If that billy goat wont´t pull

Mama´sgonna buy you a cart und bull

If that cart und bull turn over

Mama´s gonna buy you a dog named Rover

If that dog named Rover won´t bark

Mama´s gonna buy you a horse and cart

If that horse and cart fall down

You´ll still be the sweetest little baby in town

So hush little baby, don´t you cry

Daddy loves you and so do I”

 

Oft hatte es ihr geholfen, sie besänftigt. Ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihre Mutter verängstigt und panisch erlebt.

Amy war damals 10 und spielte mit ihrer Freundin Cherryl, ein aufgewecktes, kleines blondes Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft. Aus Amy´s Sicht war Cherryl selber schuld für das was ihr zu stieß. Sie weigerte sich, Amy das kleine, pinke Plastikpony zu geben und bürstete ausgiebig die lange, weiße Mähne. Amy hatte mit begehrlichen Blicken zugesehen. „Cherry ich will auch mal!“ hatte sie gequengelt. „Ja gleich“, bekam sie zum wiederholten Mal als Antwort von ihrer Freundin. Amy stiegen Tränen der Wut in die Augen. Cherry machte das alles falsch! Sie bürstete viel zu grob das kleine Pony. Amy war so begierig darauf, die seidigen, weißen Strähnen durch ihre Finger gleiten zu lassen und Cherryl ließ es einfach nicht zu! Amy drehte ihre eigene Bürste in den Händen, bereit das pinke Pony zu trösten, sobald es aus Cherryl´s groben Händen erlöst war. Ihre Freundin versuchte einen hartnäckigen Knoten aus der Mähne zu lösen, was ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte, sie zerrte und zog und riss schließlich eine Strähne aus. Amy schrie und sprang auf. Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihrer Freundin, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß und erstaunt zu ihr aufsah. „Nein, das ist falsch, falsch, falsch, falsch!“, kreischte Amy und schlug mit jedem Wort mit ihrer hölzernen Bürste auf den Kopf ihrer Freundin. Diese schrie quietschend auf und versuchte den brutalen Schlägen ihrer Freundin zu entkommen. „Du tust ihm weh!“, brüllte Amy und ließ sich auf das auf dem Boden kauernde Mädchen fallen.

Sie saß rittlings auf ihr und schlug immer weiter zu. Blut spritze ihr ins Gesicht, als die Haut auf Cherryl´s Stirn aufplatze. Die Bürste splitterte und zerbrach. Nur der Stiel blieb in Amy´s Händen zurück. Schreiend stieß sie damit in Cherryl´s ungeschützte weiche Kehle. Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer wurde aufgestoßen und Amy´s Mutter, angelockt von dem Gebrüll, schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sekundenlang stand sie da, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Schließlich stürzte sie zu Amy, die immer noch keifend und schlagend auf Cherryl saß und versuchte ihre Tochter von dem anderen Mädchen zu lösen. „Amy hör auf, hör auf!“, schrie sie panisch und zerrte an ihr. Ihre Tochter hatte in ihrer Wut ungeahnte Kräfte entwickelt und für Amy´s Mutter fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie versuchte einen Fels mit bloßen Händen zu bewegen. Weinend ließ sie sich schließlich nach hinten fallen und schlug schluchzend die Hände vor das Gesicht, außerstande sich gegen ihre tobende Tochter zu behaupten. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und den Wahnsinn ausblendend.

Nach einer Zeit berührte eine kleine, blutverschmierte Hand sie zaghaft an der Schulter. „Mama? Mama schau mal, schau! Du musst jetzt nicht mehr weinen! Sieh mal, dass Pony ist jetzt schön, ich habe es jetzt wieder ganz schön gemacht“, erklärte ihr Amy mit einem strahlenden, unschuldigen Lächeln und hielt ihrer Mutter stolz das pinke Pony vor das Gesicht. Mit großen grauen Augen schaute Amy sie erwartungsvoll an. Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ihre Mutter nicht reagierte und sie nur mit verweinten Augen anstarrte. Amy schob die Unterlippe vor, kniete sich neben ihre Mutter und schlang die Arme um sie. „Mama ist weiß Cherry war böse und hat das Pony hässlich gemacht, aber ich hab sie dafür bestraft. Du musst jetzt wirklich nicht mehr traurig sein. Ich hab dich so lieb Mama! Ich will nicht, dass du weinen musst!“, versuchte Amy sie zu trösten. Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen nahm ihre Mutter sie in den Arm und presste das kleine Mädchen an sich. „Mein Mädchen, mein kleiner Liebling. Was hast du nur getan?! Oh mein Gott, was hast du nur getan?“

Eine Stunde später kam Amy´s Vater nach Hause. Er fand ein leeres Erdgeschoss vor, seine Frau stand nicht wie gewohnt um diese Zeit in der Küche und bereite das Abendessen vor. Das Telefon klingelte schrill. Er nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja? Hallo?“, meldete er sich.

„Hi Karl hier ist Sybill. Könnten sie Cherryl bitte sagen, dass sie nach Hause kommen soll. Ich denke sie hat beim Spielen die Zeit vergessen.“

„Sie ist nicht hier Sybill“, antwortete er automatisch. Das Haus war dunkel und verlassen. Kein Kinderlachen war zu hören. Vielleicht war seine Frau mit den Mädchen einkaufen.

„Wie, sie ist nicht da?“, fragte Sybill alarmiert.

Karl zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wurde ihm aber klar, dass Sybill, das ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Tut mir leid, ich bin eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Es ist niemand da.“

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille am anderen Ende. „Eigenartig, vielleicht ist sie ja schon auf dem Heimweg. Ich werde ihr mal entgegen gehen.“

„Ja, eine gute Idee, Sybill. Wir sehen uns dann am Wochenende beim Schulfest“, sagte Karl.

„Ok, danke. Bye.“ Sie legte auf.

Amy´s Vater machte sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss schon auf der Treppe sah er, dass die Tür zum Kinderzimmer offen stand. Ein leises Summen drang an sein Ohr. Die Stimme eines Mädchens, das ein Kinderlied summte. Die Kinder waren doch da! Aber wo steckte dann seine Frau? Er nahm die letzten zwei Stufen auf einmal und ging zügig den Flur entlang zum Kinderzimmer. Was er da sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Seine Frau saß neben Amy auf dem Boden und sah ihr zu, wie sie friedlich und glückselig mit einem pinken Plastikpferd spielte. Eine kleine blutige Gestalt lag neben den beiden auf dem Boden. Amy blickte auf, als sie ihren Vater hörte und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Daddy!“ krähte sie fröhlich und kam auf ihn zu gelaufen, schlang die Arme um ihn und sah in freudestrahlend an. Er blickte auf sie herab, ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme waren blutverschmiert. „Wir müssen reden Karl. Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem“, stellte seine Frau nüchtern fest.

Die Zeit die darauf folgte empfand Amy als wahnsinnig anstrengend und nervtötend. Allein aus Liebe zu ihrer Mama ließ sie die ständigen Ermahnungen, nie auch nur ein Wort über den Vorfall zu verlieren, über sich ergehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Nachrichten voll über die blutrünstigen Geschehnisse in der Stadt. Ein erst 13jähriger Junge ermordete seine Eltern und war selbst spurlos verschwunden. Einzig und allein weitere Mordopfer zeigten, dass er noch in der Stadt war. Er hinterließ eine blutige Spur, die seinen Weg zeichnete.

Ein wahnsinniges Kind, das am Anfang nur unter Schwächeren seine Opfer suchte und damit die Panik von unzähligen Eltern schürte. Keine Tür, kein Fenster schien sicher genug zu sein. Er war wie ein tödlicher Nebel der ins Haus sickerte. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, Jeff den Mord an der kleinen Cherryl in die Schuhe zu schieben. Was Amy anging, kam es in der folgenden Zeit auch in der Schule zu unschönen Ereignissen, aber zum Glück eskalierte es nie so sehr wie in der Sache mit ihrer Freundin. Aber für ihre Mutter war es Grund genug sie von der Schule zu nehmen und zu Hause zu unterrichten. Die Eltern der kleinen Cherryl zogen weg, zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen an ihr ermordetes Kind. Amy´s Mutter hielt schützend die Hand über ihre Tochter. Nie würde sie zulassen, dass man ihr Amy wegnahm.

Tränen stiegen Amy in die Augen als sie an ihre Mutter dachte. Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Linda war schuld, dass ihre Mama nicht mehr da war. Sie durchlitt ein vollkommenes Gefühlschaos, konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Linda dafür hasste oder nicht. Linda war immer für sie dagewesen. Spielte mit ihr, tröstete sie wenn sie hinfiel. War die perfekte große Schwester, stundenlang konnte sie ihr die Haare flechten, sie erzählte Amy all ihre kleinen Geheimnisse. Amy liebte Linda fast so sehr wie ihre Mutter. Ein trockenes Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf. Sie setzte sich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Druck der auf ihrer Brust lastete wurde immer größer, sie hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Amy sprang aus dem Bett, verhedderte sich in der Bettdecke und fiel der Länge nach hin. Ihre Zähne fingen an zu klappern und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Mühsam befreite sie sich und zog sich am Nachtisch hoch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das gerahmte Familienfoto. Sie ergriff den silbernen Bilderrahmen und schleuderte ihn quer durchs Zimmer, wo er mit einem lauten klirren an der Wand zerbrach. Amy griff sich an die Kehle, der Schmerz der in ihrem Innern tobte ließ sie einfach nicht atmen. Sie fing an zu schreien in dem verzweifelten Versuch dieses Gefühl loszuwerden. Sie tobte, weinte und schrie, zerriss die Kissen und zerbrach alles was ihr in die Finger fiel.

Plötzlich umfingen sie starke Arme von hinten. „Okay Süße, das reicht jetzt. Komm runter von deinem Trip.“ Amy versuchte sich loszureißen aber Jeff hielt sie eisern umklammert. Sie versuchte ihn zu beißen, kam aber nicht weit genug mit dem Kopf runter um seine Arme zu erwischen. Sie strampelte und trat um sich, schlug mit dem Kopf gegen seine Brust, aber nichts davon zeigte Wirkung. Geduldig hielt er sie fest, bis sie schließlich erschöpft und zitternd in seinen Armen hing. Als er soweit sicher sein konnte, dass ihr Anfall vorbei war, ließ er sie los und sie sank kraftlos zu Boden. Er betrachtete ihre nackte, schlanke Gestalt, als sie die Arme um ihren Brustkorb schlang. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn aus kalten, silbernen Augen an. „Zieh dich an und komm runter“, sagte er bevor er sich umdrehte und das verwüstete Zimmer verließ. Irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht Amy einzuordnen und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Heute Morgen war nicht ein Hauch von Unsicherheit oder Angst an ihr, selbst als er der Alten das Genick gebrochen oder vor ihren Augen das Mädchen vergewaltigt hatte.

Gar nichts, als ob er sich ein Butterbrot geschmiert hätte. Lediglich ein angewidertes Naserümpfen als sie frisch geduscht wieder herunterkam und den Tod in der Küche roch. Jeff nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und trank durstig. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab. Was zur Hölle hatte sie geritten ihn vorhin zu zudecken. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie die Gelegenheit ausnutzen würde, das er mehr als eine halbe Flasche in wenigen Zügen geleert hatte. Er war müde gewesen und der Whisky hatte ihm fast den Rest gegeben. Seit der Nacht mit Linda hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Die betäubende Wirkung des Alkohols hatte bereits eingesetzt und er war nahe daran sich doch einfach dem Schlaf hinzugeben, als er ihre Bewegungen mehr gespürt als gehört hatte. Seine Sinne waren sofort wieder hellwach, eine falsche Bewegung von ihr und er würde ihr den Kopf abreißen. Stattdessen kam sie mit dieser verdammten Decke an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wäre er in ihrer Situation gewesen hätte er ganz anders gehandelt. Sein Blick fiel auf den gefesselten Leichnam auf dem Stuhl. Es war nicht zu fassen, dass sie sein verstümmeltes Opfer erst trösten wollte und ihm dann eiskalt den Stahl durch den Hals trieb. Sein Bier war leer.

Er warf die Flasche in die Spüle und nahm sich das nächste Bier. Als vorhin die Schreie von oben gellten war er hoch gestürmt, nur um eine vollkommen aufgelöste Amy vorzufinden. Aber es war nicht nur allein die Seelenqual die sie toben ließ sondern auch eine solche Wut, dass er wirklich Schwierigkeiten hatte sie festzuhalten. Verdammt, er nahm es mit jedem Kerl auf, aber diese kleine, zierliche Person hatte ihm wirklich einiges abverlangt. Das eine solche Kraft in ihr schlummerte war erstaunlich. Eher hatte es den Anschein, dass er sie wie eine Puppe auseinander reißen könnte. Aber sie hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn alarmiert hoch blicken. Das hatte sich wie das Öffnen einer Tür angehört. Rasch trat er ans Fenster und spähte durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge.

Ein kleiner Schatten lief quer über die Wiese den Hügel hinab zum Wald. Fluchend schmetterte er die Flasche gegen die Wand, stürmte zur Tür hinaus und nahm Amy´s Verfolgung auf.

 


End file.
